unsuspected team
by GoddessMindDeathAngel
Summary: Sasuke,Neji,Shikamaru,Gaara,Kiba,and Naruto are shadowed by someone or some reason. Sasuke decide's to create Team Kage De Team in the shadow  They go on an adventure to geet the title as the best group in the main villages, meet zero and protect konoha.
1. Prologue: Glimpse in the middle

**Goddesswind: This is my first fanfictions please tell me if i should continue this story after the second chapter .**

**Sasuke: When am i going to become leader?**

**Goddesswind: Wait a little it's soon.**

**Disclamer please.**

**Sasuke: Goddesswind isn't Masashi Kishimoto or Matsuri Hino meaning she doesn't own Naruto or VAMPIRE KNIGHT CHARACTER'S **

**Goddesswind and Sasuke : Hope you like it Ja NE **

Unsuspected team

(Little future part)

Six masked boy's jump from tree to tree to try to get to their village before the time they promised so they wouldn't get in trouble. To any bystander or ninja they just seem like little kids playing ninja out of their village. It's true these boy's are young the oldest being nine and the other's eight but, they are a team of shadowed boy's all except one from Konoha . These boy's were just coming from visiting their leader's cousin Zero Kiryuu and also pit stops at other villages to take the title of the best gang of the ninja villages ,and they were also the youngest competitor's. I'll shine a little light on who these boy's are. On the far left, The daredevil of the group is always hated in Konoha because he is the vessel for the nine-tailed fox blonde and blue-eyed Naruto Uzamaki, The boy on his right was carrying a small white dog he has red triangles on his cheek's Kiba Inuzuka and the small dog Akamaru, and the one next to him was not from Konoha but Suna Hated like Naruto sleepless teal-eyed Gaara no Sabuka. The one on the far right was a lazy cloud gazing genius Shikamaru Nara, on his left was the oldest white-eyed long brown hair Neji Hyuuga, and the leader onyx- eyed black chicken haired Sasuke Uchiha.

Know that you know here is the reason they are wearing mask's when they won the title best ninja group in the villages they were given masked to conceal their identity. Sasuke's was given a wolf mask. Neji a panther mask. Shikamaru a deer mask. Gaara a raccoon mask. Kiba a dog mask and Naruto a fox mask. (At the match their identities were already concealed by cloaks so no one knew who they are.)


	2. Chapter 1 Team Kage De forms

Present Day

(Sasuke pov)

Hi I'm Sasuke right now I'm doing my homework for school knowing even if I try my hardest my dad won't care. My mom will say good job without even looking at me but if Itachi comes in and say's anything they look at him with pride in their eyes and are all ears. I'm done with my home work, but something's been on my mind. I've seen similarities between Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, and I. We all are shadowed and not given a chance to prove ourselves. So tomorrow I'll talk to Naruto Kiba and Shikamaru about forming a group then if they agree I'll go to Neji. Proud of myself I ask my mom if I can go outside she says yes barely listening. So I go outside and start training I had figured out I can use fire, lightning, and darkness jutsu's easily. So I go and start meditating so I can become closer to those elements. Suddenly I feel my dad and brother's chakra coming towards me I just stay as I am. When they come and see what I'm doing. I can tell my dad's mad and he tries to kick me to stop meditating I stop his foot with one hand and then I flip him over in front of me. I open my eyes and see the surprise on his and Itachi's face I quickly get up and start apologizing.

"D-d-dad I'm s-s-so-rry I didn't m-mean t-t-to" I stuttered but I really didn't mean it

"How did you know I was going to kick you?" my dad asked surprise clear in his voice.

"I sensed yours and Itachi's chakra I also sensed a kick heading my way so I blocked it and flip you over sorry" I muttered I was loving the surprise on their faces.

"Well mom wanted us to come get you since you were gone for three hours "Itachi said I nodded got up and left with them trailing behind. We eat dinner I go to bed ready for tomorrow.

Skip classes discussion between naruto Kiba Shikamaru and Sasuke

"Hey Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru can I talk to you guy's for a moment?" I asked

"Sure" we all are friends so they had no problem talking to me

"I've been thinking haven't you noticed that to most people were shadowed by someone or they assume something and they won't let us prove ourselves?" I asked

They look at each other then at me and nod then Shikamaru say's "yes but what are you getting at?"

"I was thinking we could start a group we all have potential so let's train together and succeed in your pranks without getting caught is the first step I was also going to ask Neji. What do you think?" I said

They looked at me then each other naruto and Kiba faces broke in to grins and shika and I smirked.

"HELL YEAH" naruto and Kiba yelled "troublesome... yeah sure "Shikamaru replied

"Great now I have to go ask Neji"I said. Neji and I are friends and I can hopefully convince him to. 'Ahh there he is!' I run over through the tree's to where Neji's secret training field. There I see him practicing hakkesho kaiten in English eight trigrams palms revolving heaven. He could surpass a head family member in Hyuuga household but they never watched him because he was from the branch family.

"Hey Neji "I say I can sense he's running out of chakra meaning he's been training for five or more hour's so he didn't sense me.

Swiveling to face me he recognizes me and calm's down. He smiles and I go to sit by him.

"Hey Sasuke. What's up" Neji say's curiosity in his eyes.

'Well Kiba, shika, Naruto and I made team and I want to know if you want to join." Looking straight at him.

"Why did you pick us when were nothing alike?" Neji asks confusion clear in his voice and eye's.

"Because what I noticed is that we are all in a shadow of someone or something we all have potential we can prove ourselves by trying Naruto's pranks without Naruto being blamed as a first step then we'll figure out the rest." Smiling at him then turning to look at the result of his training. The place was destroyed training dummies scattered tree tops nowhere to be seen. Neji can be scary at time's but he has fun in thing's Naruto likes to do.

"Are you sure Sasuke? We could get in trouble." Neji says unsurely.

"Yes I think this will be good for us" I'm sure about this and I won't give up.

"Alright Sasuke I trust you"

"Then we can be called team Kage de"

"


	3. Chapter 2 Meet Gaara

**3 weeks later**

3 weeks later we were all training we had figured out I had the power to use darkness fire and lightning with no problem. Neji was the complete opposite he could use light, water, and wind with little to no problem. Naruto could also use wind, and kyuubi's chakra. Kiba could use his sense of smell to find mostly anything and his speed that could almost match mine. Shikamaru could use shadows and his intellect and could think of two hundred moves ahead.

We had info that we found out when we snuck into the hokages office that thirty people from Suna where coming to Konoha. Best thing we didn't get caught and it seems the third child of the Kazekage is the host of the Shukaku or one tailed demon. This had interested me because if he was treated like Naruto maybe we could befriend him and add him to our group I hate when people treat others unkindly because of things like being a host to a demon. They're not the demon's their still their own person.

So one day Neji and I are sparing, Shikamaru testing his boundaries of how far he can stretch his shadow, Naruto and Kiba are sparing but goofing off in their own way. When all of a sudden we hear screaming from the play ground. We rush over to see a boy with blood red hair and teal eye's with raccoon looking lines around his eyes.

To me it looks like he was trying to give the ball back to them but they were screaming "BACK DEMON BACK" and then I realized that boy was Sabuka no Gaara. In a moment of anger I stand up from the bush I was crouching in, and stomped over to them facing away from Gaara but exactly in front of him.

"Hi my name is Sasuke and may I ask who do you think you're yelling at?"I asked pissed off on the inside calm and composed on the outside.

One of the girl's from the group stepped up with hearts in her eye's say's "well cutie the boy behind you is the demon Shukaku." In a suck up voice winked as I shuddered in disgust on the inside

"Really?" I say sarcasm dripping in my voice she nod's happy of herself

"Well here's another question in this little group how many are trying to become ninja's?" I asked

All their hand's went up I could see them glaring behind me so I knew Gaara raised his hand too.

"Well here's some advice" they all lean in curiosity clear in their eyes. "Look underneath the underneath, because you suck at it." I say coldly. They all look startled and the question they were asking was clear so I answered it.

"You think Gaara is a demon because he is a host but Gaara is not a demon you are for treating him so badly when he's trying to help you so," I threw the ball hard at the one who yelled at him first "here's your ball and your lesson leave and think." I gave them an Uchiha Glare and they ran off terrified.

I turn to Gaara to see him staring at me in disbelief. I give him a smile holding out a hand introduced myself.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke," I look around and see the other's walking towards us. And as I'm looking towards them Gaara grabs my hand and say's "Hi I'm Sabuka no Gaara" with a small smile after that he meet's the other's after they introduce themselves. I ask Gaara if he wants to join our group and after I explain to him he nods.


	4. Chapter 4

Note

Dear readers this is Goddesswind

If you have read my stories and liked it I thank you but in order for me to continue I need 5 reviews all positive but if you want to me I suck at this please tell me

Thank you and sorry for disrupting my chapters with this request.

ENJOY AND I DON'T OWN THESE WONDERFUL ANIMES OR THESEWOULD BE….WELL YOU KNOW

BYE BYE~


	5. Surprise?

_**Goddesswind: THANK YOU! Well this is long but it's that way because for awsomenessgirl 3000 wants to see the crossover that's at the end but please enjoy.**_

_**Sasuke: Mouthful.**_

**Chap 3. 1 week later**

We figured out Gaara's ability was to use sand and he never got hurt before. I found this interesting and Gaara and the group started to earn and really like each other. But in five day's Gaara would be leaving. So we talked as much we could even sneaking out at night to talk to each other. But my parents and Brother were getting very suspicious and sat me down to talk. "Sasuke your brother mother and I have noticed you haven't been around the house lately." My dad asked in a serious tone "yeah and?" I asked. "Where have you been?" my mom asked with concerned eye's. "I've been with my friends. Is that so wrong?" "No honey we just miss our little boy." My mom say's with eye's that she's lying but she's not. "I –"I try to talk but get interrupted by a knock on the door. I can sense it's Gaara , so before my parent's or brother look to the door I'm answering it with a "hey Gaara" my mom and dad already confused by how fast I got to the door tensed. Then my dad came to the door and had an arm around my shoulder. Saying "Never come near my son you demon" I gave my dad a look and slipped under his arm to get to Gaara "He's my friend just because he's a demon host doesn't mean he's not his own person." "Sasuke get over here now or you cannot live here." Gaara and I start walking away and I say "I'll be back to get my stuff" I see my parent's and my anikis shocked face's as I leave with Gaara looking guilty. "W hat's wrong Gaara?" "I'm sorry I got you kicked out ""It's alright I'll find a place to live and I have a lot of money of my own." I smile and we head to our training grounds where they other's were probably waiting.

"OI, what took you so long Gaara had to go get you?" "Well my parents and brother wanted to talk to me about where I've been so I told them I was with friends , Then Gaara came and they told him to stay away from me and if I didn't stop hanging out with him, I was no longer allowed to live in their household." They all shocked and hurt except Gaara "So I told them I'd be back to get my stuff." Their expression's looked relieved then confused." But where are you going to live" asked Kiba "I don't know I'll find a place." Neji then looked up happy "You could live with me and Naruto you could too if you want." Naruto and I looked at each other then Neji "are you-""yes I'm sure""ok""wait can Gaara stay their when he needs to." " Of course all of you guy's could live with me." We all smile and nod. "What are we waiting for let's train or are you guy's afraid you'll lose to your opponent?" I ask in a teasing voice and in union they all say "Of course not bring it on!" And then we pair up and start sparring. After awhile the others are done and just start watching Neji and I fight. They always say we dodge each other and attack that it looks like a graceful dance. Neji and I finally get tired a slide down panting we had been training from noon to nightfall. I still have to go back to get my stuff.

Neji and I walk down the Uchiha district to my house. I guess I looked slightly nervous because Neji squeezed my shoulder a little bit and smiled. Neji could detect people's emotions by looking in their eyes. We finally make it to my house. We walk in quietly grab my stuff and leave with my dad just coming down the stairs. I heard my dad go "Who the hell was just in the house. Sasuke's stuff is gone." Neji and I look at each other. Our minds are saying 'RUNNNNNNNN' so we did.

-2 weeks later

Gaara had left day's ago so we communicate through telepathy. We figured out that are bonds and power's would allow us to do that. Well when team Kage de first started I had told the Hokage that we had started training together so I given reports on how we were doing, I even told him about Gaara. Well today I had to give him the report on how we were doing. So I was walking towards the Hokages office when I felt my family's chakra, Iruka-sensei's chakra, Hyuuga chakra, Inuzuka chakra, and Nara chakra. I knew the Hokage wanted me to come in so I knocked even though I didn't want to. "Come in "I heard the Hokage say. I walk in and I hear a gasp from my mother. I just ignore them and go to stand in front of the Hokage. "Good evening Hokage-sama" "Good evening to you too Sasuke, now how are you boy's progressing?" "We are progressing in our training very well." "Excuse me if I ask but can I say their names-""Individually and I give you how they are doing? Of course Hokage –sama but I am in a hurry we are supposed to be leaving today." "Okay Sasuke how is Naruto doing?" " Naruto is progressing very well although I think he's good for assessing the danger's and his natural talent's with wind is giving him a really good advantage's sometime's , And his and our interaction's with Kyuubi are really helping the both of them." "Ahh it still surprises me that you were able to summon Kyuubi and Shukaku Sasuke." Now Kiba?" "Kiba's sense of smell can surpass that of a bikochu beetle and his speed is coming pretty well so he can catch his opponent of guard, and he can use some powerful lightning techniques, but his sense of smell could be his downfall…" "What do you mean?" 'Well he was fighting with Naruto and he got behind Naruto and then…." I gave him a look. A few moments later the Hokage is almost dying from laughter. "Hokage-sama…" "Sorry Sasuke that was just too funny, Shikamaru?" "Shika's shadow techniques are advancing and so his intellect we tested him like you told us to he has an IQ over 200 he can think 200 steps ahead of his opponent but his knack is picking the best ones. But he likes to take thing's slow and I mean really slow but you just have to force thing's on him at certain points." "Gaara?" "Gaara is something else his natural ability to use sand and the Shukaku's protectiveness makes him a great opponent but his sand is slow so taijutsu can be his disadvantage." "Neji?" "The polar opposite of me he can use light, water and wind elements with ease. I'm usually his sparring partner but when we fight we can never get a hit on the other. The other's say it's like we're doing a very graceful dance…" I sweat drop I hear a laugh from the Hokage. I glare at him for a moment until he says "what about you?" "Hokage-sama you known I don't talk about my own technique's you can ask one of the other's when we get back "He could sense the shock from the other adults. He could see the Hokage frown and then whine "but I like to hear about your abilities they seem more interesting than the other's" I roll my eyes and give something that looks like a horoscope. The Hokage blink as if say" what is this?' "It's a way that you can communicate with me when you want to, Now Hokage –sama I really have to go" "Ok Sasuke come back soon-(Giving me a look that said safe and sound.) " Kay JA Ne" Darkness, fire, and lightning then surrounded me and I gave a wink to the other adult's and my brother and I left without a trace.

"Hey you guy's everybody set?" they all nod "Ok then let's go to Gaara." Then we disappeared with our elements while Kiba teleported.

"Hey Gaara" I say as I appear next to Gaara.

"Hey Mina" Gaara say's slightly relived. I gave him a look that said 'what happened.'

"Nothing Sasuke." Again I gave him a look but this times it say's 'We will talk later'.

"Fine…" "Alright we have to go to Kirigakure, Sunagakure, Kumogakure, Iwagakure, Otogakure, Amegakure, and Konohagakure. We have to start with Kumo, and then Kiri, then Oto, then Iwa, then we'll be with Zero for a few days, then Suna, finally Konoha. Is everybody sure about this?" They gave me a look of exasperation. Of course or we wouldn't be here but this is troublesome." Shikamaru said in his usual tone. The others nodded. "Alright." Our adventure start's here.

_**Hidden cloud village (**_When they are going for these fight's I'll call them team Kage de when individual will use Wolf for Sasuke, Panther for Neji, Raccoon for Gaara, Deer for Shika, Fox for Naruto, and Dog for Kiba)

When **Team Kage De** came to the fighting ring in Kumogakure They were told that in all fight's they'd be fighting the one group that beat all the other team's cause we were the only traveling group. We stole the extra file of a group that was participating. What I noticed was that the two-tailed demon cat and the Raikages brother Kirabi the eight-tailed beast were in this group and then there were two other's one of the two had two different bodies with different personality one could match my way with electricity the other matched Shika in intellect. His name was Yuuta and the other was another male that was part of a unknown but powerful clan 7 clan member's remain they hold a power that lets them draw energy from the life around them but can't take the power of a powerful thing named dengen. The name of the two-tailed demon cat is Yugito Nii, while the eight-tailed beast called Kirabi, the last fighter is great in water jutsu's Haru. While **Team Kage De **was reading this, the last fight ended and the team we just read about would be our opponent.

We start walking to the place where we would enter the ring. (The Ring looks like the one in the 3 part of the Chuunin exam not the final matches) I told Fox and Raccoon that they were able to get power from Kyuu and Shu. (Too lazy to write the regular and it's cute.) When we entered the ring we stood in a line but we had on cloaks so they couldn't see our faces. We knew we were the youngest to enter these fights for this title. I could easily tell they were stronger than chuunins but not as strong as Jounin in stamina this should prove interesting.

"Team Kage De you shall fight the champs to see if you can take the title of strongest group in the Hidden Villages. Demo can you with your age being your disadvantage? Let's See. FIGHT"

'Fox' wolf commanded. This was their strategy Fox would determine the threat of one of their opponent's.

When fox rushed forward Yugito stepped forward and punched the ground it crumbled on contact so that would be Deer's opponent another clone appeared and the lightning Yuuta put out his right hand and shot out black lightning. He would be Fox's opponent. Another clone appeared and Dengen stepped forward and let out green fire and when the clone dodged and came closer he retreated backwards so he wasn't a close-range fighter. He would be Panther's opponent. When a clone that looked like Kiba came out Haru stepped up and shot a water dragon at him she was going to be Dog's opponent. The intelligent Yuuta came out and used and Earth technique he was Raccoon's opponent. That meant Kirabi was my opponent but I wanted to see his first attack so a clone appeared again and Kirabi just side stepped and a sword came out of nowhere and sliced the clone. Then all the clone's disappeared. Fox in front of LYuuta, Deer was in front of Yugito, Panther was in front of Dengen, Dog was in front of Haru, Raccoon was in front of I Yuuta, and I was in front of Kirabi.

_**Fox POV:**_

L Yuuta shot another black lightning and Fox used a wind Juts and used some Kyuubi's chakra to get behind him and use rasengan L Yuuta turned and got hit right in the stomach and was blown back and hit the wall and lost his fight. Fox WINNNSSSSSS

_**Deer POV**_

Yugito charged at me and I evaded her long enough to piss her off so she transformed in the demon cat and used a fire jutsu on me. 'I know she put a exploding tag behind and to the side off me if I evade it goes off' on her second attempt to hit me with fire right before it hit me I disappeared into the shadow's' a technique I learned from wolf.' And appeared in front of her a few feet away she then transformed back into her usual form and I used my shadow imitation jutsu. I then grabbed a shuriken (This is like his battle with kin.) "You've caught me now what are you going to do?" Yugito asked mockingly "where going to play chicken." And raise his arm to throw the shuriken which she's doing to "You can't be serious?" "I am." "Stop!" at the last moments deer bend's backward and he shuriken fly's over "he I'll just do the same" snickered Yugito then her head hit the wall and she KO'ed. "Pay more attention to your surroundings. Deer WINNNSSSSSS

_**Dog POV**_

I use my speed to dodge Haru until she uses a water jutsu that's still connected to her. It's not that hard to evade her so I start faking injuries (meaning I pretend I'm hurt to get her more confident. Then the opportunity I was waiting for she uses a Water jutsu that's still connected to her foot. I then use red lightning jutsu that conduct's through the water and hit's her square on she get's shocked with 100 volts of electricity. She passed out two seconds after the electricity passed. Dog WIINNNNNSSSSSSSS

_**Panther POV**_

I use byakugan to follow his movements. Dengen then disappeared and appeared behind me 10 feet away. He tries to throw a 5 kunai, shuriken, and katana's. I used Hakkesho Kaiten and then light to bind him to a certain area a small area. I then started go at him with my taijutsu. He tried to get out of the area I had trapped us in and he said "WHAT THE HELL? What did you do?" I smirked but didn't answer. He got mad and shot green fire again I used a water jutsu to counter while I went in and closed his chakra point's then almost hit him in the chest but stopped he fainted when I hit his temple. Panther WIIIINNNSSSSSSS

_**Raccoon POV**_

We just stood waiting for the other to attack until I Yuuta got impatient and throw a shower storm at me I looked around and saw me and Wolf where the only ones left wolf was fighting with his Katana he wasn't using Chidori nagashi so he wanted us to finish our fights so we could see his. And all the people that were cheering for the other team was in awe that we were beating their best. The earth shower turned to sand I encased him in sand and told him "it's useless all the earth jutsu's will only go against you." 'Never!" I smirked and knocked him out. Raccoon 

_**Wolf POV**_

I knew the others were watching since they had finished. I had secretly used the sharingan to assess his abilities. Right now he's demonstrating his Swordsmanship. I had my Katana and was now channeling natural lightning though my Katana. This surprised him. "You're a good opponent. How old are you?" "8" His jaw fell and I striked him with the blade back so it wouldn't be deadly. He knew something and stated laughing'' what going to use the eight-tails power?" He looked shocked. "I sensed its power in you but look at the ones that took down Yuuta.' He does and look's surprised. "Four jinchuriki's in one place where we come from their hated but there their own person all together. Now look into my eyes." I raise my head so he can see them and revealed the sharingan." Night.' And he passes out. Wolf WIINNSSS "Unbelievable, Team Kage De wins you're going to the Water country to try and get the title then you have to go to Oto. Then the Earth country then you have a five day break then Suna then Konoha. That's only if you win."

SKIP (In Kiri they faced Zabuza, Haku and 4 other unknown ninja's they won. In Oto they faced Sound five characters and another ninja they won. In Earth country they faced the Kamizuru clan and young deidara, Roushi the Four-tailed demon ape, and Han the five-tailed demon whale-horse. They won they then went to Zero's.)

_**Cross academy**_

We arrived when my cousin Zero said that the day class would just be ending. He also gave me a map so I know where the Night class exits to go to their classes. We go there and her screaming girls. The other's freaked and got into a fighting stance 'It's just fan girls for the night class. "I start walking towards the screaming and see girls screaming and trying to get the night class out earlier. 'Ok this is just weird … THEIR'S ZERO-NII' I thought and started running over and yelled out "ZERO-NII!" He turns and so do the fangirl's they see me and my friends. And we hear "KAWAIIIIIII" and they start running towards us. We switch places with shadow clones without them knowing and we raced over to Zero just as the Night class come out. "Sasuke... I thought I told for you to wait until I could go get you and your friends." "You did but I missed you Zero-Nii" zero sighed "Do you know them zero?" a brown haired human girl asked. I also noticed the night class was right behind her. "I only know one troublemaker." I pouted "I'm guessing these are your friends and teammates." "Hai Zero-Nii can we help you with your night watch." 'Can you handle it?" "I can handle the Jinchuriki's I can handle vampires." "Zero how does he—" "He's my cousin Sasuke Uchiha and these are his friends-" 'Gaara No Sabuka" "Neji Hyuuga" "troublesome … Shikamaru Nara" " Kiba Inuzuka" " and I'm NARUTO UZAMAKI" Zero sighed and shook his head smiling. "Shouldn't you guy's be going to class and you" Zero turned to us and said "release the bunshins." "Hai" we all said slightly bummed we formed the sign's and said "Release!" and the clones disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Run" we all said to the night class they did.

_**LATER AFTER T HE SCOUTING**_

"Zero-Nii, I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble" I said feeling guilty. "You didn't cause any trouble. I just forgot how energetic you were. "Zero said. Right now we are in his old house where he his twin Ichiru and his parents lived until his parents were killed by a pureblood. His younger twin Ichiru lost and him bitten and turned into the things he now hates. He had trained me to kill vampire's incase when I was going to visit him. He gave me a gun that looks like his bloody rose. I don't always need it. "Hey zero I have a question for you but I don't think you'll like it though" "what is it?" I motion him to come to his father's office. "What Sasuke?" "Well I have to know that if something happens…" "What has happened Sasuke? How are your parents and are they fine with you being here?" "Last word's I said to my parents were 'I'll be back to get my stuff' and that wasn't about going to see you I moved out. Or should I say given a choice between misjudgment and what I think is right. I chose mine.' My eyes are downcast so I can't see his expression. I then get pulled into a warm hug. "What are ninja's in your world weapons or people?" I look up and tell him "Weapons and I refuse to be one. I wish I could just stop wars and not be a part of a village so I am not a weapon but I wouldn't be able to abandon my friends. My family are already being used I can't save them." "What are the rankings?" "Rankings from lowest to highest. Genin, Chuunin, Jounin, anbu, sanin, Kage." "Well if you can get to Anbu you can stay here but what marks the Anbu?" "They wear a mask of an animal. Zero-Nii at the end of this tournament me and my friends are going on, we get Animal mask. We already know what we are so we would choose. Also hears a picture of Aniki in his uniform." I hand him a picture of Nii-san in his Anbu suit (Too lazy to describe.) "Aa. So when you get this where it on your way here. How long do you think it'll take?" "It'll take us 2 more day's here then Suna one then Konoha then a mission. Then drop Gaara off with Shukaku. Go to Konoha take the test. 6 days." " I would love to stay but I need to talk to cross I'll be back stay safe it'll only be a half hour. Ja Ne." I watch Zero-Nii smiling.

_**Back at the academy.**_

When I get to cross's office's there's a note that says 'Zero meet me, Yuuki, And the Night class in the night dorm. Bye my CUTE SON ' I sigh. And start walking towards the Night class dorm.

When I get there I walk in without knocking. I know they could sense me and would tell Yuuki and Cross. I decided to see if I could Transport in there to freak them out. Because I had to go to Konoha so many times when my parents were alive I learned almost everything about bloodlines Different type of ninjutus, Taijutsu's, Kenjutsu's, and Genjutsu's. The fourth Hokage told me if I was going to be a ninja in their village I would become an Anbu or Jounin. I refused because I was going to be a hunter and I did. So I did the necessary hand signs and got in to the room behind Cross with a poof. I was crouched so they didn't see me. Then I stood up leaned on Cross's chair and said "Yo" I watched amused as they spun to look at me shocked at how I got there without them knowing. "Zero my cute son how did you get over here?" I showed my annoyance when he called me his 'cute son' "First why did you need to talk to me?" "Well it's about those kids that came by earlier. Who were they?" I sigh and straighten up "One them the black haired boy that called me 'Zero-Nii' He's my cousin. But he comes from Konoha. Vampires don't live there. Ninja's do." I stop to check their expression. They looked confused. "My cousin is part of the Uchiha clan. There their clan is very famous and the top clan. His friend Neji Hyuuga long brown hair white eye's is the second famous clan. THE Uchiha's can use a bloodline called the 'Sharingan' I'm not going to explain it but the Hyuuga's have the 'Byakugan' that allow them to see everything around them. Then there's Shikamaru Nara. His family is known for their intelligence. Although Shikamaru has surpassed all in his clan they don't know it because he's very lazy his clan also use's shadow techniques. Then Gaara no Sabuka he's not from Konoha but Suna and he's son to the fourth Kazekage. He also has the one-tailed Raccoon sealed within him called Shukaku. That's a demon. I met him and the Kyuubi the nine-tailed fox. One month before they were to mess with Konoha and Suna. But in a series of events Shukaku was sealed within Gaara and hated by his whole Village because of the Shukaku. Kyuubi got controlled by Madara Uchiha. The founder of the Uchiha clan but a real bastard and cause destruction to Konoha and then was sealed in Naruto the son of the Fourth Hokage. The Hokage then died and so did Naruto's mother. Naruto is almost hated by all in Konoha. Gaara can use sand to kill or injure opponents and has never gotten hurt because the sand protects him and he never sleeps our Shukaku can take over his body. Naruto can use his father's technique Rasengan. And can use wind and is either really brave or really dumb. I think it's both. He can also use kyuu's chakra. Kiba Inuzuka is from a family that has sense of smell of a dog his sense of smell can surpass a bug that can track someone that has a very faint sent trail and he's almost as fast as Uchiha's. The Uchiha's are probably faster than any vampire. Even you Kuran. He can also use powerful electric Jutsu's. Sasuke can use darkness, fire and electricity to their purest and most tainted potential. Neji is the exact opposite. He can use light, water, and wind. That is all I could gather by just looking at them." "J-jus-t l-l-loo-oking at t-them?" "I'm related to Uchiha but am a Kiryuu I can sense the power in ninja's because I read almost everything about them. And I am one." I muttered the last part under his breath. "What? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ARE ONE?" The night class shouted. "That's all I'll answer if you want to meet them raise your hand and I'll take you there." I stated Yuuki and Cross raised their hands so did Kuran and the other nobles. (The main ones in the small group that walks out of the night class dorm.) So I make the required hand signs and teleport us to the house. We appeared in the front room of the mansion. I see Naruto and Kiba gaping at me. I smile at them and say "Hey what's the matter?" "h-how d-did y-y-yo-u teleport in here you're not a ninja." They stuttered I smiled "Well I am Sasuke's cousin I know a lot about being a ninja but I'm not and Sasuke and Itachi know how to be Vampire hunter's but aren't."I look around and notice Shikamaru and Gaara have walked in to see what was going on. "It's fine where's Neji and Sasuke is?" "They're talking to Sandaime. We can go and listen if you want?" I can sense they want us to go meet their Hokage even Gaara seemed to like him. I smile and nod I motion for the other's to follow me as we follow the four little ones. When we walk into the room I can see Sarutobi talking to Neji and Sasuke. He looks up when we enter and look's shocked. I know because he was the one how helped train me the each time I went to Konoha. He the fourth Hokage and I had grown Fond of each other. "It can't be is that Zero Kiryuu? It can't be he was young and rebellious."


	6. Chapter 6

"It can't be is that Zero Kiryuu? It can't be he was young and rebellious." I could tell he was teasing me I ignore it and bow and say "It's been awhile Sandaime." I remembered that he hated people he knew and was fond of be formal with him. "Zero there is no need to be formal. How is the ultimate prodigy?" Sasuke and the other's are giving me confused look's "Sarutobi I wasn't the ultimate prodigy I was just a fast learner." He snorted "Nonsense you beat Hiashi and Gai in Taijutsu using their way's without breaking a sweat. Also easily mastered using weapons to their full potential, Ninjutsu's that nobody knew how to do since they were so powerful, and Powerful Genjutsu's that fooled the Sharingan and Byakugan and the most intelligent and dumbest." I sighed I didn't want them to know. "Why didn't you tell me Zero-Nii?" "You weren't even born Sasuke and I just wanted to know how to do things that fit the place I was at. " "I have video's" Sarutobi said "Oh no" I muttered under my breath. Everybody sat down and I said "Sarutobi when you get the video's say Kiryuu mansion and then touch the button on the side of the horoscope." He gave me a weird look and nodded. When he came back he did as I said and was actually standing right in front of us "Wha-""Remember last time I was there you Minato and I made this for communication and you told me to keep them. When Sasuke wanted to come here but stay in contact with you I sent them one for you and one for him"" I remember now. Now let's watch these videos."

_**Video # 1: Ninjutsu training**_

5 year old zero is sitting in Konoha's library book's and scrolls surrounding him all about Ninjutsu's, taijutsu forms, Genjutsu's and dead techniques. Even with all this knowledge around him he didn't have any history because he had already learned it. But he wanted to know more about these techniques.

The third Hokage happened to be strolling through the library since he had retired and allowed Minato to become the Namikaze. He saw Zero but didn't recall seeing him before in the village. Walking up to the young vampire hunter he starts off by saying.

"Hello there young one I don't recall ever seeing you in Konoha before. May I ask who you are?" In a very polite and friendly tone. Zero looked up and seemed to be analyzing him for a few minutes. Recognizing him as the third Hokage. Bowed respectively saying "I am Zero Kiryuu Sandaime." Shocked by how he knew him. He replied with a. "Why are you reading all these books, when you could try them out?" This seemed to catch Zero's attention "I would but I'm not a ninja." "Why not and why are you in Konoha?" "The Kiryuu's are Relative's to the Uchiha clan." Sandaime smiled "Then you should be able to do it. You have a lot of chakra." " I can't I don't have a teacher." Sarutobi thought for a moment and then said." I'll train you." Zero looked extremely shocked "Why?" "Because you seem to be a hard worker, you're really interested in this-"He gestured to the books "And I want to know about where you come from." Zero like he did when he meet him a few minutes ago analyzed his face to see if he was lying. Then he smiled a dazzling smile said "I'd love too and deal." They shook on it then the video cut off.

Later that day the Hokage had taken him to secret training field. When they got their they started by testing to see if he could mold chakra. Zero had gotten that down pretty easily. And was already able to do Kage Bunshin and Henge no jutsu. Then he tried a fire jutsu. Making the correct hand sign's he was able to use Katon: Phoenix immortal fire then switched to Katon: Great fireball, Sarutobi was really impressed. "Oi Zero why don't you take a break?" "I'll do that I just want to try one more fire Ninjutsu." Then he did Hand sign's so fast Sarutobi couldn't see them. Zero finished and said "Katon: Hi no Hebi no shi no jutsu" Sarutobi couldn't see anything happen but then the training dummies in the other side of the field were destroyed by something that left traces of black and red fire.

_**Outside the video:**_

Sasuke paused the video, and turned around and voiced everyone except zero and Sarutobi mind." WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" They turned to Sarutobi and Zero, And Sarutobi smiled and reversed the video" I'm going to put it in slow motion so you could see what happened. "It showed Zero on the last hand sign then he said Katon: Hi no Hebi no shi no jutsu after he blew a red and black fire serpent whirled around Zero and zigzagged around the field then made a big impact on the training dummy causing it to turn to ashes." What was that? Zero-Nii?" Sasuke asked amazed and confused. "Watch the rest to see." Sarutobi say's I nod. We go to where we left off.

_**Back to the video:**_

Zero turned around satisfied. And saw Sarutobi gaping at him."What?" "What was that jutsu you did?" "Well when I was in the library I found dead jutsu's of all elements that was called Katon: Hi no Hebi no shi no jutsu. It's supposed to only let the user see it and is deadly on impact.' Gesturing to the dummy. "After you relax do try and do the other dead jutsu's please but rest for now." 'Hai" after 20 min. Zero got back up. "This dead lightning jutsu kuro no rakurai." He performed the hand signs and you saw black lightning surround him and he seem to be thinking and the lightning shot out in different directions at all of the 10 separate dummies. "Next the dead water jutsu Mizu kori no yari." Hand signs then water and ice spears that seemed alive flew at the targets hidden within the trees." Fantastic what's next?" "Dead earth jutsu Amejisuto Kama" Hand signs an Amethyst scythe appears in his hands he swipes it from one side to another at a 90 degrees Training dummies heads jumped out of the bushes where he had striked. "Next is the Kaze no kage no arashi" Hand signs wind swirled around him then darkened and went haywire. Hitting all the rest of the targets. Sarutobi sat in amazement "You'll be able to surpass any ninja in this village maybe others." "Why?" "Because you're able to do jutsu's that nobody else can do." Zero just stared trying to sink all this info in. Then it clicked in place seconds after. "I only have one question. How?" " I don't know, but you are very skilled you could probably learn almost all the jutsu's out there." "How about we move n to Gen jutsu?" "Alright but tom. It's dark." "Hai Sensei"

_**End of first clip. Intermission.**_

"Now Sarutobi, there's something that happened after that." Zero said slightly under his breath. The others all turned to look at him. "What Zero?" Zero scratches the back of his head and murmurs. "That day after training I went outside the Village scouting. And I ran into 2 demons and there in this room."People from Konoha looked towards Naruto and Gaara. "But how we weren't even born yet." Naruto said "You weren't I met them in their real forms. I tried to shot Kyuubi." "YOU TRIED TO SHOT KYUUBI" Zero nodded at their question. "Sasuke could you summon them?" Sasuke hesitated then nodded. Suddenly Naruto and Gaara were surrounded by darkness, fire, lightning, and a little bit of Mangekoneko sharingan. (Sasuke's sharingan can go through all the stages. But I added some new ones. So it would go undeveloped sharingan, developed sharingan, Neko sharingan, Mangeko sharingan, then Mangekoneko sharingan. The last one makes your true fear come alive and kill you in five minutes. It would be the most painful death. Zero can also use these.) It surrounded them in rings. Naruto was surrounded by nine rings, and then Gaara was surrounded by one ring this standed for the jinchuriki's. Then Kyuubi and Shukaku were standing their smiling. "Hey Zero it's been a while." "Aa. So should we show them how we met?" "I think we should." "Ok…But this was a few years after Itachi was born since I was about five."

_**Zero Meeting Kyuubi and Shukaku:**_

Zero not that tired from training decided to scout outside the Village. It wasn't hard to get out he just used a hunter charm that made him invisible and hide my chakra and walked past them. I had my gun out and was walking with my bloody rose in my hand. Being very silent and looking for any other chakras. Then two powerful chakra's appeared in the clearing in front of me. I look and I see two tall men one with Red long hair and Fox ears and nine tails. The one beside him Had Tan hair with raccoon ears and a raccoon tail. I sneak behind them I point my gun at the red –head and position vines to grab the other and say "Who are you?"  
>I say in a calm but deadly tone. They turn around confused on how I got behind them. The red-head starts to laugh when he sees how young I am. I got mad and shot my bloody rose so it would graze his arm. "YOWWW!" "Kyuubi you ok?" "Yeah but Gaki you missed." "I asked a question why cause major or minor harm before you answer when I can just nick you as a warning." "It's polite to introduce yourself before asking for another's." Shukaku stated. "Zero Kiryuu." "Smirking the red-head said "Kyuubi nine-tailed jinchuriki." The tan haired one replied with a "Shukaku one-tailed Jinchuriki." "What are you doing here?" "We could ask you the same thing." Kyuubi mocked gently. "' I'm trying to scout this area to find learn more stuff about it. " "Why are you not from the land of fire?" Shukaku asked. "I'm not from any of the lands of fire water wind lightning snow or anything. I live in an area where Ninja's don't exist. Vampire and vampire hunters do though. ""Are you a vampire hunter?' Kyuubi asked slightly chuckling. "How the hell did you know that?" "What you are?" "Yes the Kiryuu family is a long generation of vampire hunters. Why are you here?" Kyuubi and Shukaku looked at each other then said "Were relaxing because we have to go attack Konoha and Suna." "Why?" "Because we have no choice we got partially captured and controlled." "Can I do anything to help? My cousin's live there and I'll do anything to help." "You could try to take down our master's but Shukaku's master is just going to seal him into the fourth Kazekage's son. If I get caught when I'm blinded I'll get sealed into a child too. That's just horrid even for us." "Who's your master's?" "Mine is Madara Uchiha." Zero gasped "That's my Cousin's last name. That's their founder." "Kid don't do it I'll be fine I'll try to limit my power to not cause that much damage it's in 1 month." "How about you?" "The third Kazekage." "I don't know what I can do…" Zero looked really troubled. "You don't have to do anything" "But my cousin's mom is going to give birth in a little shorter than a month. I'm going to have another cousin and I don't want him to be injured." "Just calm down." Kyuubi said "Why don't you talk to us and calm us down so we don't do that much damage." "Sure if it'll help." "Zero just don't tell anyone about this." "Why" "Because it'll cause problems for the Uchiha clan and we got caught for a reason some pieces have to come in place."" Yes it's as Kyuubi say's when time the comes well meet again cause after your cousin is in this world you'll be leaving a few months later." "Yes" "Let this come together kid." "I may be young but I'm not weak." "We can tell you have a powerful chakra at a young age." "What's your place like?" Like little kid's Kyuubi and Shukaku were looking at Zero with curious eye's. Talking continued.<p>

_**End**_

"So you talked to Kyuubi and Shukaku?" "Why didn't you tell anybody?" screamed Sarutobi referring to him and Minato. "Because it needed to happen, I'm sorry I let people die but- "Zero then looked very guilty and helpless. Shukaku and Kyuubi's expression softened and turned protective around Zero. "He helped us and gained our trust easily. He did what most wouldn't and didn't warn the village and have them hunting us before hand. Zero is true to his word and see's the good in people." Shukaku and Kyuubi stood in front of Zero. Sarutobi and the others have stood surprised. "Okay…Shall we move on to the genjutsu part of Zero's training?" A few min. later the heard excited. "HAI'S" from Team kage de. And. "Sure's" From the rest.

_**Video #2 Genjutsu training**_

Zero and Sarutobi were back in the field. "Today Zero you will be learning Genjutsu's and if we can taijutsu." He showed Zero simple hand sign's. He knew Zero could. Zero did as told, but right after he got it he came up with his own. Again flashing through the hand signs. Then the whole image changed. Darkness incased Sarutobi and Zero disappeared. "Zero what was that? Another dead jutsu?" Sarutobi exclaimed. A giggle was heard behind Sarutobi. When he turned he saw a corner but a flash of silver had disappeared behind the corner. "Zero?" Sarutobi said walking to the corner and saw little footsteps. He followed them but stayed on his guard. He found that Zero was at the end of the track. "Ze-!" Sarutobi said startled before Zero turned and he saw Zero's eyes but…Then Zero disappeared and was replaced with a tall person in a black cloak. Then a fire swarmed. It then disappeared and he was back in the clearing Zero right in front of him. "Zero! You scared me half to death! What was that?" Sarutobi babbled out. "It's my genjutsu: Black nightmare." Zero said alittle out of it. "What's wrong Zero and why did you have the sharingan?" Sarutobi asked. "Well I keep having these dreams, with a person in a cloak there and those eyes…" Zero mumbled softly. "I checked it out and found out I'm going to have the Neko and Mangeko-Neko sharingan which was thought to be lost…" Sarutobi was shocked and surprised that the kid was already so powerful. "Can you use the sharingan?" Sarutobi asked. "I don't know…" Zero said. "Well calm down close your eyes, and when you feel something snap them open." He commanded. Zero did as told. After a little bit his eyes snapped open to reveal glowing lilac with the sharingan showing it changed from undeveloped to developed to Neko to Mangeko . "Eh?" Zero yelped. "You got to Mangeko already it usually takes a few years." "Should we continue with training?" "Sure were going to do Taijutsu next."

**(Outside of video)**

"Zero-Nii the legacy?" Sasuke asked hesitantly. Zero looked at him and nodded. "But I'm not the only legacy…" Zero looked away. Sasuke looked confused. "You Sasuke. You're the other legacy." Sasuke gaped at what Zero said had just said. "Close your eyes and think." Zero said

_**Goddesswind: Okay sorry for cutting it off but I need to, come up with more I also wanted to do a sequel to this but I'm not even close to being done.**_

_**Sasuke: Just finish then think about the Sequel are you even doing dimensional guardians? **_

_**Goddesswind: nobody's commenting so I can't but I don't own Naruto or Vampire knight or they probably wouldn't be as good. But I'm also think about using the main characters of Gyaku familia in a resident evil with the 07 ghost's anime as a twist Alice wouldn't have been the first project from the T-virus and they leave when testing goes to far to 07 ghosts dimension. Tell me if you like.,**_


	7. Chapter 7

To My reviewers,

BlackAbyss , kuroh , Zero Kuran Kiryu Hio Angel, cyhap, Yuki cross, awsomenessgirl 3000, Tacticarmy, IceDragon-of-the-Straw-Hat, LG-15, ShadowFax100

Thank you for following my stories, though I regret to say, I will probably be putting my stories on hiatus. I know I have not updated in a rather long period of time. It's not to say I will not update, but I lost my other chapters for all my stories.

Love,

GoddessMindDeathAngel.


End file.
